


winter came as a load

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник songfic-стословок по Стив\Баки.<br/>Жанры и предупреждения могут добавляться. Рейтинг вырастет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lost stars

**Author's Note:**

> название: зима пришла как бремя  
> сонгфики - мой хлеб

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keira knightley – lost stars

В лагере подготовки Барнса учили ориентироваться по звездам. Он помнит, как им говорили: найдите на небе Южный крест, и вы сможете определить южное направление; найдите на небе Полярную звезду, и вы сможете определить северное направление. Баки помнит, как старательно впитывал эти знания, будто нутром чуя, что это пригодится ему едва ли не больше, чем весь курс молодого бойца.

Потому что, лежа на дне ущелья и отключающимся сознанием чувствуя текущую кровь, он видит только звезды.

Звезды, которые могли бы привести его к Стиву.

Но от звезд толку — только осветить небо.

Потерянные, как сам Баки, звезды ни к чему его не приведут.


	2. holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passenger - holes

У Джеймса в голове такие дыры, что ему кажется, будто мозга там нет вообще. Ни на грамм. Будто кто-то ластиком подчистил все содержимое черепа, оставив звенящую пустоту.

У Стива в душе такие дыры, что ему кажется, будто души там нет вообще. Ни на грош. Будто кто-то методично высасывал ее, пока не осталось пустое пространство.

У них обоих такие дыры в сердцах, что не поможет никакой пластырь. Такие дыры только заливать чем-нибудь покрепче воды, да зашивать на живую. Больно-то все равно не будет.

У них обоих такие дыры в жизнях, что никакими фотографиями не заполнить, не закрыть.

Но они продолжают жить.


	3. heart like yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> willamette stone - heart like yours

Джеймс честно не понимает, за что Стив его любит. А он в этом не сомневается. Потому что нельзя так смотреть на человека, который тебе просто друг.

Джеймс не понимает, как Стиву это удаётся — принимать его со всеми грехами, с руками, не по локоть даже, а по самые плечи в крови, с вагоном трупов за спиной. Мириться со всеми его промахами.

— Почему ты меня любишь?

Стив замирает.

— Потому что ты мой друг.

— Я не про дружескую любовь.

Стив уходит до самого вечера. Джеймс ждёт его в гостиной. Он до сих пор не понимает. Но кто сказал, что любовь Стива не взаимна?


	4. demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и недорейтинг подъехал
> 
> imagine dragons - demons

Баки не смотрит ему в глаза.

Стив входит медленно и осторожно. Баки под ним просяще выгибается навстречу, насаживается сам.

Но в глаза не смотрит. Жмурится, отворачиваясь.

Баки в постели послушный. Он позволяет Стиву делать с ним все, что захочется, ласково прижимается. Он получает удовольствие, чистое и настоящее, от каждого прикосновения, от каждого толчка. Отвечает на все поцелуи и раскрывается только для Стива.

— Почему ты не смотришь мне в глаза?

Баки давится стоном, кусает палец живой руки, выдыхает:

— Боюсь, что ты увидишь всех моих демонов.

Стив горько улыбается, гладит Баки по щеке. И думает, что ему плевать. Он готов любить каждого.


	5. broken promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> placebo feat. michael stipe - broken promise
> 
>  _Все "я с тобой до конца, приятель"_  
>  Долбятся об асфальт.  
> Я забываю твои объятья  
> И мне, чёрт возьми, не жаль.

Еще только увидев в газете статью о том, что он теперь в розыске, Баки знает, кого ему ждать в своей квартире. Стив предсказуем, так было всегда, так что Барнс ничуть не удивляется, видя с порога широкую спину. Но ему не хочется, совсем-совсем не хочется, чтобы тот оборачивался.

Он тихо забирает рюкзак, пока Роджерс внимательно разглядывает что-то, выходит, не закрывая дверь, и сбегает крышами, скрываясь от спецназа, снующего возле его бывшего дома.

В голове бьется: "Спасибо, что снова лишил меня всего, Роджерс". 

В голове бьется: "Теперь страдать будешь ты, Роджерс".

В голове бьется: "Я не буду с тобой до конца, Роджерс".


End file.
